Remember
by XxXMoeGanXxX
Summary: When Cameron Morgan has had a strange case of amnesia and can't remember anything from high school, who does she turn to for help? One-shot at the moment...may change over time.
1. Not who you think you are

Beaten. Broken. Bruised. That's how Cameron Morgan felt after she had tried to talk to her husband, Josh Abrams. He was a violent man, and he never once said a nice word to Cameron.

You have to understand; recently Cameron had a bad case of amnesia. Josh had tried to help her through it, but the moment she didn't recognize him as her husband, he went berserk. It was only her second month of recovery and she had to hide the bruises her so called "husband" had given her.

The only thing that brought Cameron pleasure throughout the day was her twin baby girls, Emmie and Gwendolynne. The one thing that Cameron didn't understand was why they didn't look anything like Josh. They slightly resembled Cameron, fairly enough. The single way to tell the twins apart was that Emmie's eyes were green and Gwen's eyes were blue. Other than that the two were exactly the same.

She was in her room now, sobbing into her pillow. Suddenly she got a call from an all too familiar number – her best friend Bex. "Hello?" Cameron's voice wavered as she spoke. Normally Bex would ask her what was wrong, but right now her tone was urgent. "Cam, you have to listen to me. You need to get out of your house – forever. Bring whatever you can, including the kids. Take the car, and come visit me at Gallagher, I am hoping you will recognize some things if you come. And we have some bad news about Josh." With that her friend ended the call.

* * *

It wasn't everyday you delivered a depressing phone call to your best friend. Or at least if you were normal and that didn't describe one thing about Rebecca Baxter. She wasn't normal, but not in a bad way – depending on whom you were. She depressed the "End Call" button on her temporary phone and walked down the all too familiar hallway.

She tapped lightly on her best friend Liz's door. She heard a crash and the recognizable "Oopsie Daisy!" and knew that Jonas was somewhere helping her up off the floor, sweeping up the mess his fiancé made. Bex tapped her foot impatiently and rolled her eyes. She was about to knock again when a lanky, dark haired boy answered the door.

"Oh, hey Bex. Come on in."

She felt the need to do a sweep of the perimeter before entering, but remembered she was at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women – the safest place on earth. Next to Blackthorne Academy for Boys.

There were few pieces of furniture that weren't littered with electronics or digital devices. Bex didn't feel like sitting, she didn't even feel like being here, but she needed to get more answers, and she had a feeling Grant nor Zach nor Macey nor Haven wanted to help. "Liz, I need you to look up Josh's file and see if he is working with, or against, anyone."

Elizabeth Sutton decided for once it wasn't good to ask questions, Bex had a murderous look on her face and Liz didn't think arguing would help the situation. So, she went to work on her computer.

* * *

Zach sat on his bed, desperate for some reason to go out of his apartment-like room he shared with Grant. He just couldn't find the energy to get up and off the couch and be social anymore. His whole life had been taken away one night, and he was about ready to go and murder Jimmie Abraham.

Grant came rushing through the door and shook his friend's shoulders. "Dude, if you are going to rant on about how 'beautiful your British Bombshell' was today, I don't want to hear it." Zach said lazily. Grant rolled his eyes and flipped his best friend over so he was facing him.

"Fine, if you are going to act like that then I won't tell you anything about your Gallagher Girl." Grant said teasingly. Zach tensed up at the old name, and so many great memories flashed through his head. "What about her? Other than the fact we know she has been beaten up by that major idiot Jimmie, we know nothing. Nothing, Grant, nothing." Zach was on the brink of tears, and he didn't cry often. "Do you just want to update me on the fact she is being bruised and torn by her "husband", or that she has a few more gashes today than yesterday? No more depressing news Grant, no more. Tell me something positive for once, please," He pleaded, overwhelmed with emotion. That was all he had ever heard, or eavesdropped about – how awful Josh was to Cammie. It tore Zach's heart to shreds, he missed holding her, he missed kissing her _and_ his kids good night. He was surprised Josh didn't go and kill the twins, that he had enough self control to keep alive the only thing that brought Cam joy.

"She's coming." That was all Grant had to say to make Zach start to freak out. He jumped into the shower and tried to make himself as presentable as possible. It was eight o' clock in the morning when Grant delivered the news, and now Zach had a feeling the day was going to get a whole lot better.

* * *

Cammie was sure the speed she read on her speedometer wasn't the speed she was supposed to be going, and when her adrenaline rushed like this it never led to good things. Or at least, what she remembered about her crazy adrenaline rushes. And that wasn't much.

She slowed down to a more civilized speed, and tried to calm herself down. She had packed all the baby clothes she could fit into half a suitcase and shoved the other with baby food and hygiene supplies. Her other suitcase was filled with her clothes and little food. It was a three hour drive to Roseville, Virginia and Cammie didn't want to have to stop often. She had already chugged a soda and eaten a large pack of chips she had bought from a convenience store she frequently visited. Right now it was hard for her not to fall asleep, but she left about fifteen minutes after she knew Josh had gone for work at six-thirty in the morning. She had gotten the urgent call from Bex around midnight, and tried to rest as much as she could after she had packed the things for her and her children. She already had the car seats buckled into her car and was ready to go.

She knew not to question Bex's judgment, and this time was no different. Cameron had a strange feeling that her friend was on to something that she couldn't tell over the phone. It was eight ten as she saw the sign that said 'Roseville – 79 miles' and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. That meant she only had around an hour left of driving.

Cammie pulled into Gallagher gates at nine twenty-six, and why she knew this she didn't understand, but she waved off the detail. Bex and her boyfriend Grant were waiting at the door. Cammie at once saw that Grant was about half a foot taller than Bex, but she also noticed the worried look on Bex's face. Grant's eyes were stone cold, his jaw set firm.

Cameron brushed her bangs away from her forehead to get a better glimpse at the dark shadowy figure lurking in the background. It moved before she could analyze it any further.

A shrill cry broke Cam from her thoughts and she turned towards the car to retrieve her daughter, Emmie. The moment she was in her mother's arms the child calmed. Gwen was still asleep but once Emmie made her noise she had woken up. Cammie handed Em over to Bex and picked up Gwen from her car seat.

"They're beautiful, Cam. You have the most beautiful babies." Bex gushed as she cooed at the small child. Grant stayed put with one shoulder resting on the wall; he seemed lost in thought, which, according to Bex, didn't happen often. "Thank you so much Bex, now what did you need to tell me about Josh?"

Bex's face went dark and cold, resembling much like Grant's. It was almost scary. "You might need to sit down for this. I have been aching to have a roommate since Macey moved in with Haven down the hall. I'll have Grant bring your bags up in a bit."

"Okay," Cameron saw the figure flash in the dark again, but she shook her head and thought she'd probably been seeing things. She didn't get much sleep last night.

When they got into the room and shut the door the girls claimed their own beds and suddenly a memory hit Cameron. She was sitting on her bed with a petite blonde girl sitting in front of her, a muscled Egyptian goddess sitting next to her, and a model to her other side. The blonde was typing something into a small electronic device and next to her was a piece of paper.

"What does it mean?" the small blonde girl asked. Her big blue eyes searched the device for some type of answer, but she looked depressed as she realized that she wasn't going to get an answer.

With that the memory faded. It had left Cameron dazed and confused.

"Okay, you aren't going to like what I have to say, but I have to tell you." Bex's voice sounded weighed with emotion. Cameron prepared for what was to come, she didn't expect at all what her friend had to say.

"You aren't married to Josh."

Cameron laughed at the thought, and Bex's look told her she wasn't kidding. Bex'a eyes were as serious as ever. Cammie's eyes bugged out as she tried to process the information. She had never seen a wedding band on Josh's hand, but he had insisted it had gotten too small and he hadn't the time to get it resized. She had never seen any pictures of their wedding either, Josh said that the film developer forgot to call them and decided to throw away all the pictures – including the negatives. There wasn't a wedding dress hanging in her closet, but she had assumed she had only used a rental.

"Everything he told you was a lie. He only let you keep your wedding ring to make you at least think you had been married. But you are married, and your husband is in much distress. Now, you will need help with remembering the truth. So, Grant and I have decided on a memory guide for you. This is one of your lifelong friends who haven't had quite that much on their to-do list for a while, and I am sure they'll want to do it wholeheartedly. So, are you ready to meet him?" Bex's tone was playful, and Cameron honestly was ready to meet this mystery guide.

A man – the same age as Cameron – walked through the door. His attire was laid back, jeans and a t-shirt, his body reflected his clothing. His face was a mask in which Cammie couldn't decipher what he was feeling, which annoyed her lots. She noticed he had a ring on his hand, which told her at once he was married. He had emerald eyes and a smirk plastered on his face. He was leaning against the door frame analyzing Cameron.

"Come on Gallag-" he stopped himself, correcting his choice of words. "Come on Cameron, I'll talk you through what you want to know." The sound of his voice made Cam's heart tug, she felt strongly for him, but she didn't know why.

She had to sit down the many memories came flooding back to her brain. She held her head in her hands and the man came and sat down next to her. Cammie noticed Bex had discreetly left the room, and that the guy was trying not to get to close to her. She had a knowing look in her eyes as she asked, "Zach?"

At the nod of his head she felt instantly relieved. "What can you tell me?" she asked.

"Anything you want to know." His cocky tone actually kept the memories flooding back. "When did you get married?"

"May twenty-ninth." He responded immediately, which pleased Cameron. "How many years have you been married?" He once again answered without hesitation. "Five years, eleven months and twenty-three days."

He smirked at his response, hoping the look on her face meant she was at least remembering a few things. And she was, so many things that she had to close her eyes and breathe a deep breath. The hardest question she had to ask was this, "Who is your wife?" Instantaneously his expression dimmed and he had his jaw locked. He obviously thought the question wasn't one that needed to be asked. He replied anyway. "She's gone. Unless I get a miracle, I may never get her back. She's lost in a sea of lies. She probably doesn't know who to trust any more. She seems as if she keeps trying to remember if I really am her beloved and it takes all my willpower not to run up to her and hold her. I lost her for three years and sixteen days due to a kidnapping. She was obviously brainwashed, now she doesn't understand anything she's being told and she is running off of relayed information, most of which was lies."

She remembered something about being married to Josh, she could hardly remember anything from high school. He said that the amnesia she had been diagnosed with corrupted her more recent memories. She had also been married to him for three years and sixteen days. She tried to think hard and all of a sudden a knowing look was on her face.

"It's me, isn't it?" that was all either of them could take. She gave him the most pitiful look and the tears started to roll down her face. She couldn't see the tears glistening in his eyes because her vision was blurry. They somehow maneuvered to where she was on his lap with her head on his shoulder crying her heart out. Suddenly she heard Bex's firm knock on the door. 'How did I know it was Bex's knock?' she thought to herself. She stood up and answered the door with tears still in her eyes and her face was swollen and red. The moment Bex saw her distraught best friend she pulled her lips into a tight line and clenched her fists. Grant snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist to hold her back from completely destroying Zach. Grant's arm muscled were flexed, showing that Bex was putting up a struggle. He put his other hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear that neither Cam nor Zach could hear.

"What. Happened?" Bex's voice was firm just like her knock. Just then Cameron whispered the most valuable words of the entire day. "I remember."

A whole new set of tears found their way to her face and Bex's matched hers. She ran back over to Zach, who was sitting on the bed dumbfounded she even remembered his name. She wrapped her arms around his neck and it knocked him backwards onto the hard bed. She buried her head into the hollow of his neck and kept crying. She repeated those same words over and over again, "I remember."

After about five minutes of total freak-out time she sat up, and grasped Zach's face. She rubbed his moist cheek bones with her thumbs tenderly, and he had a sudden urge to kiss her.

Bex and Grant had subtly left the room, and Cameron had finally chosen the correct words but Zach beat her to it. "I missed you so much Gallagher Girl. So much." At the name she melted, and remembered the countless occasions when he had called her that. "I-I.." her mouth didn't want to form the words her heart was telling her mind to say.

She pulled him into another hug and he couldn't keep himself from at least kissing her on the neck. He did, once, and it sent tingles up her spine, but it felt normal. She cried silent tears onto his jacket. She pulled herself up and there was one more tear that hadn't fallen.

Zach did something unpredictable; he caught the tear with a kiss on her jaw. She only had to slide her face a few inches and she could get what she wanted. She wiped both of their faces, but didn't move her hands from his jaw line. Before she knew what she was doing she pulled his face and pressed her lips to his.

It sent sparks up both of their bodies but it didn't deter either of them. They felt emotionally and physically "in place". He pulled away and kissed her earlobe, she felt the need to tell him what had recently found its way to her brain. "I lo-" she was cut off by another kiss - this one was a little more meaningful, as if he wanted to prove something.

He broke off and said, "I have been waiting for you for three years, sixteen days, thirteen hours and twenty seconds. I have been watching what he does to you, how many times a day he beats you up. How he took you from me, and I-I couldn't help. It destroyed me Gallagher Girl. I've been waiting for myself to just wake up and it all had been a dream. Every morning I woke up, and you weren't there next to me. It killed me."

She was waiting, and listening. Finally she chose to speak. "Zach, I love you." The words were only out of her mouth a moment before she had tackled him again with a hug. He had snaked his arms around her waist, and he was on his back just holding her. He honestly didn't know what to do, other than tell her the truth.

"I love you too, a whole lot more than you can even, or ever, think up. When you walked away, you took a piece with me, and that didn't settle too well." His face darkened and he tensed up as if he remembered something horrid. And that he did. He remembered the night that she had been taken.

"_Gallagher Girl, you look beautiful." She gushed at the comment, feeling a hot tinge on her cheeks from the blush she should've been able to control by the age of twenty-two. She was putting the girls to bed, and she sang them a soft lullaby. Zach had often bombarded in on her personal time with their daughters just to watch and listen to his beautiful and talented wife. The babies had just been taken home from the hospital, at the age of two weeks. _

_She turned to walk out only to see her handsome husband propped up with one shoulder on the door frame watching her every move, intent on memorizing each one. She made her way to the door, but that was as far as she'd gotten before they busted in the doors. She remembered some of the Circle's moves before they had even made them; she_ had _been fighting them off for at least five years. She was giving one man a good roundhouse kick when she was drugged. A rag was placed over her mouth and her hands were bound behind her back. _

_Zach tried to get to her before they had dragged her out of the open window. The attack seemed not to wake up any of the surrounding people, so he was sure no one had noticed the twenty men in black lugging his wife out their room and into a getaway car. What tore his heart was that he couldn't do anything about it. He went back to check on his children but all he found was a rattle and a blanket. _

He shuddered at the thought of Cams being tugged and pulled into that jet black Hummer. The one thing that brought him out of his state was the young woman cinching her arms around him tighter, holding on now for her life it seemed. He hoped he'd never have to think like that again. He found that she had slowed the sobbing, and it made him happy she was no longer crying.

He was busy thinking about her but noticed she had left a trail of kisses from his jaw to his collar bone. Each one felt more electric than the last. For the rest of the night she was being held, while being told information. Cameron felt more at home than ever.

**A/N I am thinking this is a one-shot, but if you review a bunches then maybe I'll continue on. I know I have another story, and it's on hold right now from writers block. I really hope that you guys and gals liked this story. Probably the best Zammie I could come up with. **

**Love, Moe – Happy Fanfictioning!**


	2. It's On!

Cameron was having so much fun. But, only at 2:51 in the morning did she realize she was tired of being fed information, or really – just flat out tired. Sometime during their talk she had found a pen and paper to write a list, and it reads as follows:

- Rebecca "Bex" Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton: Best Friends

**- **Grant Newman and Haven Davis: Boyfriends of said best friends Rebecca and Macey

- Jonas Anderson: fiancé of said Elizabeth

- Terrorist organization a.k.a Circle of Cavan after me

- Husband's mom – _my mother-in-law_ – is head of said organization

- Grant Newman = hungry (All. The. Time.)

As she was enclosing with her last parenthesis the pen fell out of her right hand and into her lap as she fell back onto her drowsy beloved's chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and protectively placed a now stubbly chin on top of her head. He missed being able to do that, a lot more than he should have.

Grant and Bex were lying on Bex's bed directly across from Cameron's. Grant snoring with his arm cinched around his British Bombshell. Bex was almost envious of her best friend and her husband. She also couldn't believe that Cammie was finally back home. She knew it wouldn't be for long though. The COC would be after her soon enough. They would know where she had gone off to. Cameron wasn't exactly all back to normal – whatever that word means anymore – with her spy skills. They could trace her tire tracks, but the CIA was probably already on that. If not, she made a mental note to send someone out on that job when she awoke in a few hours. Within minutes of seeing Cam fall into dream land, she decided to take a vacation alongside her friend and conked out.

Macey was on the floor trying to keep her giggles contained when her bronze beau tickled her. And Macey McHenry scarcely giggles. Haven had to be the best spy she'd ever seen. Maybe Goode and Newman, but she'd never tell 'em. It would inflate their egos to the size of the bedroom alone. Haven was really tall, which helped out Macey with feeling delicate. His precise height was six foot seven inches. His rich skin was taught around his muscled body and his deep brown eyes practically matched his dark hair. The tips of his hair did a little flippy thing that Macey absolutely ADORED.

Cammie had slipped into unconsciousness and didn't seem to be coming out anytime so, so Zach told the rest of the crew to go on home and he would call them for a let's-go-out-and-recuperate lunch. With a half nod, Haven was walking Macey to her room and Jonas was ushering Liz down the hall to their own room. When he knew that both Rebecca and Grant were asleep as well he picked up his wife in his arms and maneuvered in a way that he could pull back the covers of the bed without waking her. Jus as he sat _his _beautiful bride into the comfy bed his little green-eyed girl started to wail. Honestly, he missed the few times he'd heard the innocent cry and could not wait to attend to _his_ baby girl.

He picked her up and she nestled into his shoulder and the sobbing subsided. The moment her heart rate was back to normal he sat her back into the crib only to notice his Gallagher Girl was awake and staring at him.

Her big, blue eyes were watching him with intent, yet she was smiling all the while. He thought about making a snide remark to her, like he would have when they were younger and she knew him better. Back when she wasn't dazed and confused as she is now. She tilted her head and studied him for a moment, whereas he was just staring at her.

She noticed his bright green eyes and his tan skin, as well as his muscular appearance. He set an almost overpowering sense of leadership. She also took in his smirk and his dark brown hair, he had the look of a teenager – mischievous and up to something.

She dared to speak, "You missed us a lot, didn't you?" her voice seemed timid for a moment as if she was fearing what his answer may be. He let out a small rumble of a laugh before answering. "Yeah, probably a little too much for my own good, no pun intended."

It was her turn to laugh. To laugh that sweet, angelic laugh Zach had waited three years and seventeen days to listen to. Knowing she made him miss it made him love her even more. He realized that this was the woman he was _in love with._ He virtually always had been, and knew he always would be.

She patted the side of the bed her fragile but agile body wasn't taking up. He slid into the comfortable space and snaked his arm around her waist. She grasped his shirt in her tight fist and burrowed her head as deep into his chest as she could. Trying to at least feel protected – and she did. He kissed the top of her head just as he felt her go limp and fall back into her deep sleep.

* * *

Somehow when he woke the next morning – or afternoon if you were asking his internal clock – Cameron was nowhere insight. Neither were the girls. Grant and Bex weren't in the room either, so there he sat in eerie silence. Before he could even rethink his options, his first was the one to prevail – Find her.

So, he launched himself out of bed and he feared the worst as he practically sprinted through Gallagher Academy. He walked the halls and searched everywhere. His pulse rose with every turn. Then he remembered the one place that Bex would drag her to:

The P&E Barn.

Of course, Bex would want to refresh Cammie on her spy skills, and knowing Rebecca would never pass an opportunity to beat someone up, especially if she were teaching in the process.

As Zach walked into the barn he heard the grunts of the female he was in search of.

"Ha!" Cameron exclaimed as she landed a punch to Bex's gut. Rebecca put on a straight face and roundhouse kicked Cam in the head, but before her foot could connect with her face, Cam caught Bex's ankle. She abused the weight her friend had pushed towards her and sent her flying backwards with a simple flick of her wrist. Bex simply shifted her weight and did a back flip to regain composure. She looked at her friend as if to say "its on!"

She charged at Cam with all her might, but Cameron reacted calmly and stepped out of the way with ease. Bex wasn't as easy as she let on, because the moment Cam lifted her left foot, Bex shot to the ground and knocked her best friend's feet from under her. Cammie put her hands on the ground to try and stop the pain, and smacked her palms on the hard floor before pushing herself back up. Bex had a smug look on her face, but Cameron returned by collapsing on the floor, looking unconscious.

Zach remembered this move.

Bex rushed to her friend, checked her pulse and her breathing. Before she could say a word Bex was met with a fierce looking Cameron and a nice kick to the jaw. Before Bex could regain her composure, Cammie was on top of her pinning Bex's wrists with her fingers clamped on top and her legs holding Bex's thighs down.

The look on both girls' face was priceless, one had pure defeat written across her features and one had a look of triumph. A stream of sweat was forming down both girls' temples and across their foreheads were small beads of perspiration. Cameron already felt the need to take a shower.

Another forgotten face showed up, clapping as he came out of the darkness.

"Hello Miss Morgan, how've you been?"

**A/N I hope y'all liked it! I had to make my mind think it up. I tried to include as much Zammie as well as some fighting scenes. I probably messed up all the moves, so forgive me.**

**Oooo! Who is the mystery guy? I bet you already know, so…Marry it, bury it, love it or hate it. Tell me in a review!**


	3. I'm Not Your Relative

…"_Hello Miss Morgan, how've you been?"…_

When he stepped out of the shadows Cameron didn't recognize him. His dark hair was slightly grayed; Cammie thought it was because of his line of business. His muscles were going a little slack; he had creases imprinted on his forehead. _Stress lines._ Cameron thought. Once again she associated this with what he works with.

Macey and Liz had entered the room with subtle silence and were watching the man with hawk-like eyes. Cameron was scared by the intense gaze coming from her best friends.

"Good?" Cameron replied, almost as if it were a question. The man nodded and said, "Sorry, I forgot about that." He laughed and shook his head. Macey was borderline growling at him, and Zach walked out and protectively stepped in front of Cammie.

"Solomon – leave now." Macey's voice was murderous and Cameron knew that something was up. At the mention of that name so many things flooded back to her. The one that stood out amongst all of the memories was a cold day in England. She was running and all she could hear was "follow the pigeons." Cammie really thought that she was going crazy. She hit her head with her hand multiple times to try and shake the image.

Solomon backed up a little whenever Macey threatened him with a fist in the face. Cameron forgot what he may have done to mess with Macey and the rest of the gang. "I swear on my life if you don't get your filthy little deranged…" Zach mumbled offensively at Solomon. His nostrils were flared and his hands were clenched. Solomon took three more steps back, but even the best spies can be out numbered. He was walking right into a corner. Cameron's palms started to sweat and her heart was racing.

"Now Zachary, is that any way to treat your –" Solomon was cut off by Zach tackling him to the ground. Solomon's shoulders were pinned down by Zach's knees and his wrists were taken captive beneath Zach's calloused fingers.

"I'm not related to you." Zach snarled at the man who lay almost defenseless before him. Cameron gasped a very feminine gasp. "Oh, but yes you are. We are within the same bloodline. Just because our parents are dead doesn't mean I am disbanded from _our _family. Isn't that right Mace?" Macey looked to the despicable man who lay beneath her brother.

With each word Macey took another step towards her relatives. "Never call me that. Never, ever again do you hear me Joseph?" Her eyes narrowed to snake-eye slits as Zach got up and let the man free.

That was their very first mistake.

As soon as he touched a hidden button on the side of his watch there was the steady beat of helicopter blades on the roof above them. Out of instinct Zach jumped to Cammie and held her close. Cammie was instantly confused when Solomon ran out of the building with a slight wink and a small wave. All of a sudden Cameron started to shake uncontrollably and her eyes glazed over with a sort of haze as she went unconscious.

* * *

Rebecca, Grant, Haven and Macey ran after Solomon but stopped on their heels when the helicopter was out of sight, and out of range. Bex started to mutter profanities as she made her way into the dorm room. Macey and Haven decided to visit the café and eat some crème brule for two.

* * *

Zach held Cammie close, her continuous shaking was starting to scare him. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to his dorm. She had beads of sweat forming across her forehead and along her upper lip. He stroked her cheek and pushed damp hair from her face.

Slowly he picked her fragile body up and listened for a heartbeat. Iwas strong and steady, something quite odd for what she just went through.

Grant walked into the room and patted his friend's shoulder and said, "She's gonna live buddy, she's gone through worse,_ remember_?" Memories flooded Zach's mind of the tortures Josh Abrams did and reflexively pulled Cameron closer.

* * *

As night crept upon them Zach took Cammie to her dorm and saw a sobbing Bex curled up in her blankets with her face towards the window. It set an eerie tone on her normally hard as stone complexion. Tears streamed down her face as she bit a pillow to stop the screaming.

She sat up in her bed and watched. She watched how longingly Zach looked into Cam's face and how she knew how it was to be in his shoes. She watched him as he outlined every feature of her face. As he drew lines with his fingers over her cheek and jaw bones and along her closed eyelids and then as he moved his thumb across her lips.

"Bex," Zach started. This immediately made her jolt. First with apprehension of being caught watching him, and second with the thought that he didn't call her Rebecca or Baxter. He called her what everyone else called her. Bex. She decided she didn't like it much coming from him, although the sentimental value was still there.

"Yes?" She looked him straight in the face and braced herself. "You know her so much better than I do." It seemed like a worthless statement, but Zach normally went places with this kind of thing, so she waited with patience – something she'd become very short of lately. "Should I be here in the morning?"

That was the type of question you could expect from Zach.

But Bex had been around him long enough that she knew what he meant. "I think you should stay. It helps her, a lot more than you may be able to comprehend." So she watched as he delicately placed Cameron into the bed, making sure she got the side with more room. Then he slipped in as well, pulling the covers on top of them and saying one last audible thing

"Thank you so much, Bex."

* * *

Clutching. Pulling. Screaming.

All she could do to pull herself from her dream land that wasn't pleasant at all. Her fingers curled tighter around the material that she was holding and pulled. Trying to make a sound come from within her throat, but it was too dry and the noise was caught within her.

She smelled something strange and completely unordinary. Blood. And her eyes were covered in the sticky, smelly, thick liquid. She couldn't see anything. Something gurgled in her throat – the reason she couldn't speak. She tried to swallow but the substance that tasted like metal wouldn't go down. There was too much of it, so she tried to hurl it up. As soon as it started to, she heard noises; buzzing, howling, growling, grumbling, and screeching.

Finally when all the unknown liquid was out of her system she started to scream. And scream she did. She thought her own ears were going to bleed because of the piercing cry coming from her throat. She clenched whatever was in her hands even tighter, and she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

The blood was washed away from her eyes and she only wished it was back. She didn't want to see the scene before her; Zach with hands clasped in handcuffs and tied to a wall with blood dribbling from his mouth. He had a few irreversible gashes in his legs and one across his chest. The horrid red substance was gushing out of his shirt and onto the floor. She saw a guard come in and ask him a few slurred words and Zach answered with spit in his face. This only angered the guard further and caused him to slap Zach across the face and leave a huge red mark on his cheek.

She screamed for the guard to stop and the shaking began again. Tears of blood rained from her eyes as she prayed for this all to be a nightmare.

"Gallagher Girl, wake up. Please, please wake up."

And that she did; she shot up from the soaked sheets. She was afraid it was the blood from her dreams, but it was just sweat. She looked at him and his chest was bare. She gave him a skeptical look and he shrugged and pulled her into him. He was also a little bit damp.

He kissed the curve of her jaw and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. A thought occurred to her, "Where are the kids?" Maternal instincts kicked in and her head shot up like an alert signal. Zach smoothed her matted hair and said, "Bex couldn't stand your incessant screaming and decided to take the girls and go to our dorm. You really scared me there."

He pulled her face to his and tipped her chin upward. They were inches apart when she asked, "What are you talking about?"

He laughed and replied, "The screaming and the horrible sweating. You soaked my shirt through. I love you too much to see you like that." His warm breath spread across her face and she blushed, wishing she could contain that emotion. Suddenly she noticed her wet shirt and pulled the covers off her and went to her suitcase and picked up a replacement. She pulled the old and wet one off and threw it into the bathtub and switched it out for the new one. Since the sheets were wet she stood up on weak legs and paced the room.

"Come on." Zach nodded his head toward the door and took her hand. He led her down a hallway and touched a stone on the wall and they watched as a door about three foot tall opened up. Zach climbed in first and Cameron followed closely behind him. The gap opened further as they made their way through the tunnel.

They came to a stop in a large hallway and he pressed another spot in the wall and watched as a door opened to a large room.

It was every girls dream with a few spy tweaks as well. There was a voice activated microwave and bean bag chairs that molded to your body. Soft, plush pillows lined the couches and the flat screen TV hung proudly on the wall. There was a full-size refrigerator and a small sink. The walls were each a different color. One bright blue, another deep purple, and the third was sunshine yellow, the last was a baby pink only Liz could have picked out.

Cammie plopped down on the couch and felt the exterior. It was soft and wasn't scratchy like most modern day couches. There were cameras hidden in every crack and crevice of the place. There was a bookshelf as well. (Definitely a Liz thing.)

Cameron placed her head on the couch's arm and closed her eyes; dreaming she was on a cloud where there was a peaceful land of happiness in which there was no despair or horrible people.

A crouched figure rubbing her back made her wake from her sweet dream.

"C'mon Cam, let's go."

Author's Note: Okay, so if you haven't figured it out, Solomon, Macey, and Zach are all brother/sister. I know Solomon's a little old, but you'll find out why they're related later on.


	4. The Proposal: WARNING  IT'S SHORT

She followed him back through the weaving passageways, taking in every single detail. From the musty smell that seemed glued to the thick walls, to the grotesque, grimy substance oozing from within the cracks in the cinderblocks. Soon they were back out in the hallway and just walking. It was a familiar route to Zach, but Cameron didn't remember exactly where they were going. She decided maybe it was swiped from her memory when she was held captive by Josh.

They walked outside and were on the concrete sidewalk when a few memories flooded back to Cammie. One of them was of Zach sneaking out to get her to go to Blackthorne and he got to see her in all her bedtime glory. She laughed at the thought and Zach didn't even mind turning around he was so intent on getting them to where they needed to go.

Zach led her to a fence hidden by trees and scattered greenery, and signaled her to climb over. For a moment Cammie hesitated and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance, but softened after she saw the look on Zach's face. Placing her feet in the holes of the fence she made her way over the wire that was almost completely coated in rust that was flaking off wherever Cameron placed her feet. She was wondering if her weight – mind you, it wasn't much – may make the disgusting substance disintegrate beneath her.

Zach pushed himself over with much more ease and finesse than Cammie, but remember, she hasn't been completely nursed back to her full spy-health, so to speak.

They walked for two minutes and seventeen seconds more and they came upon a small trellis. It was covered in beautiful bubblegum pink roses that seem to have spruced themselves up with perfume they smelled so amazing.

"Do you remember this place?" Zach asked with anticipation. Cammie thought his green eyes were sparkling even more than ever before, even when she shook her head; signaling a no. He walked over to an electrical outlet that looked too rusted to ever be in use again, but to Cammie's surprise it flickered on some white Christmas lights. The bright white lights illuminated a small concrete circle, only large enough for two people to maneuver with ease. The roses wove themselves so beautifully in the trellis that it triggered a memory.

_It was cold, but that was just another day in Roseville, Virginia for you. The winds swept the newly fallen snow into the air, tangling some of it into Cameron Morgan's French-braided hair. It encircled her like a halo, even though Zachary Goode swears he always saw one on her anyway. She was his angel, even if he had never voiced his thoughts. _

_A smile was plastered to his tanned face and his green eyes were especially cheery. In just one moment they were dancing to imaginary music they had heard only moments before at the Gallagher-Blackthorne unification party. _

_Cameron's delicate blue eyes looked up with such an innocence it made Zach question if what he was about to do would corrupt her sense of safety, although in their line of soon-to-be work there was no such word as safety. He twirled her for the third time, this time swiftly taking out the velvet box and landing on one knee before she could turn the full three-hundred and sixty degrees. She gasped and immediately knew why they had torn them away to a secluded location. _

_She pulled a slender hand to her face and tears pooled in her eyes, as he asked the question. _

"_Cameron Ann Morgan, will you do me the pleasure of being my wi-"_

_Now, by this time she had tackled him in a hug, knocking them both to the hard ground, but neither of them knew it because she was too busy shouting "Yes!" Zach laughed the first real laugh in a while. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes she said, "You ready for this?" He smirked his trademark smirk and lifted an eyebrow in the air and replied, "I guess we'll have to find out, Mrs. Cameron Ann Goode, huh?" _

_She smiled, and as Zach kissed her, it didn't leave her face. _

**A/N: I know, short, boring, filler, but fluffy, right? Well, I understand that all my writing is going to waste because none of you are really enjoying this chapter. Really, all it is was a cutesy little scene I thought up for his proposal, but I guess I'll find out what you think in your reviews, huh? All I can ask is for minimal criticism please? I understand that it was a horrible chapter, so I am once again sorry for this disgusting thing I'm classifying as an update. **

**Sorry, but with Love,  
Moe**


End file.
